


A Nightmare On Starling Street

by arrow_through_my_writers_block, OhhMyyDarla



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Nightmare On Elm Street, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyyDarla/pseuds/OhhMyyDarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nightmare On Elm Street AU. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have been friends since childhood, caring for one another from across the street. But when a sudden and mysterious death triggers a chain of horrific nightmares and violent happenings, they will have to work together to solve the mystery and save their friends... all before sleep draws them back into the presence of a disfigured killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare On Starling Street

**Author's Note:**

> This story all started when OhhMyyDarla and I were chatting about our favorite horror films and she mentioned how amazing it would be to have this AU. After lots of back and forth brainstorming, we decided to team up and make it a thing. 
> 
> With her amazingly detailed outlines, we've come up with this story just in time for October! 
> 
> We hope everyone enjoys this! <3

* * *

 

Study hall was uneventful, as usual. The same bullshit silence around the same bullshit people. Things just hadn’t been the same for Isabel since Oliver had crushed her heart, and while she pretended to be over the whole ordeal, it still hurt to see him owning the halls without her on his arm. She should have seen it coming. She should have known he wasn’t willing to make the relationship work. It was all so clear to her now.

_Felicity._

She was the reason for all of the heartache. Without a doubt. Somehow, Oliver had a connection with that nerd that he hadn’t been willing to create with Isabel, and it hurt like hell.

She sat in the middle of the second row, ignoring the chitchat from her classmates. All except one. Isabel could not ignore Felicity’s voice; it was ingrained in her mind and grated her patience, leading to a build-up of anger. Finally the teacher came in and silenced the room, giving them the usual spiel about the purpose of study hall. She half-listened, finding herself being lulled into tiredness.

And suddenly Oliver was standing in place of the teacher, smiling at her like he had when they were together; all most popular boy with a sensitive side. She quickly forgot her heartache and anger. She stood up to go to him, to admit her desperate need for him, when Oliver disappeared, no longer at the front of the class. In his place was a man with as horribly scarred face and a ridiculous hat.

"Best not dis the hat, my dear," he chided, keeping his hands behind his back. "I worked hard to secure this look. I won't have some stuck up bitch tear me down."

"Excuse me?"

"See, there's something you must learn, little Isabel, and I'm gonna be your teacher."

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest, destroying her tough facade.

"Freddy, of course!" He smiled, spreading his arms to reveal gloved hands adorned with blades on each finger. He began dragging one metal talon against the chalkboard,  the screech painful and deafening. Isabel covered her ears and looked around, discovering she was alone. None of her classmates were there. "Isabel," he said her name like a curse. "You aren't a very good girl, are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All you care about is getting your man candy back. Not a good reason to get out of bed in the morning, is it?" She remained silent as he stepped around the desk and moved toward her. She tried to back away, but she was rooted the floor, stuck and terrified. "So, Isabel... wanna make out? Forget the man candy?"

Without preamble, he was right in front of her, grasping her by the arms and pulling her to him, his thin, scarred lips meeting her youthful ones with terrifying violence. And, suddenly, she felt her chest constrict and the air slowly pass from her lips into the monster before her.

* * *

 

The horrific gasping and coughing drew Felicity’s attention away from her history book. Glancing over, she found Isabel Rochev clawing at her throat, occasionally pointing in a desperate attempt to get help. Felicity closed her eyes for a moment, conflict rising in her chest.

She hated Isabel. There was a reason everyone in school called her Isabitch. There was a reason Felicity only said that name under her breath, and that had been for Oliver’s sake.

But now something was clearly wrong with Isabel and no one was going to her, not even the teacher snoozing in his chair when he should have been supervising. Felicity looked to Digg in the desk beside her, finding a brow raised and mouth slightly agape. “We need to help her,” Felicity silently mouthed, nodding in Isabel’s direction.

Digg’s quick nod was enough reply. They both rushed to Isabel’s side.

Felicity grasped her hands and began to speak. “Isabel, relax. You’re going to be fine. You have to calm down.” The pity that overwhelmed Felicity at the sight of Isabel’s wide and terrified eyes was shocking. Despite her hatred for the girl, no one deserved to feel such pain or fear. “Isabel, please.”

Beside them, Carrie was petting Isabel’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort. Felicity rolled her eyes slightly. Carrie was the school gossip, desperate for new information to feed to the chattering masses, and this was the perfect meal. _Isabel Rochev has freak-out in study hall, cause unknown but most likely due to hottie Oliver Queen._ That would be the headline.

“Isabel, please relax,” Digg said, pressing a soothing hand to Isabel’s cheek in an attempt to get her to focus on his face. But she didn’t.

The thrashing and clawing and gasping ended suddenly, with one word murmured from her discolored lips. Felicity stared at her face for a few moments, unable to accept what she was seeing. She touched two fingers to Isabel’s wrist, pressing… searching…

She looked up at Digg, her eyes brimming with tears she hadn’t known she could produce for someone so horrible. “She’s dead,” she mumbled. Carrie screamed, followed by every other girl in the room.

The teacher jolted upright. “What’s going on?” He rounded his desk and came to a stop beside Diggle, snapping his fingers in front of Isabel’s face. “Miss Rochev. Now is not the time for weird daydreams.”

“Sir,” Felicity interjected, voice surprisingly firm. “She’s not napping. She’s dead.”

The teacher rushed out of the room, screaming for someone to call the police. The moment the words left his mouth, Felicity heard the thunderous sound of frantic feet as the students rushed out. And as her eyes scanned the room to fall back on Isabel’s lifeless body, she saw a long line along the chalkboard, etched deep by something pointier than chalk.

* * *

 

Oliver watched as Isabel’s body was rolled out on a stretchy by the coroner, shrouded in a black body bag. Across the courtyard, he found Felicity in the arms of Barry Allen. His blood began to boil, and he wasn’t sure why. Isabel dead. Their break-up. Felicity in the arms of Barry Allen instead of his. All of it was piled on top of him, weighing him down and surging anger through his veins.

“Did you hear what happened?” He turned to find Tommy at his side, along with the rest of the crew. Laurel was at his side, fawning over him like a little puppy; Oliver knew how much Tommy loved the attention and loved it coming from Laurel.

“They’re claiming she had an asthma attack,” Oliver answered, turning back to see Felicity free of Barry’s arms. She was holding tight to her textbooks, gripping the edges for stability and comfort. It was her way to fight anxiety. _I have to become as unnoticeable as possible, and then I can just will myself onward, the panic almost gone but not quite._ Her words from years before rushed back to him, reminding him of their friendship and how deep the connection ran. “But she didn’t have asthma.”

“And I’m sure you’d know,” Tommy said with a wink. “If you know what I mean.”

Laurel slapped Tommy’s arm. “Tommy! Not appropriate!”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Oliver continued, ignoring the ill-timed innuendo. “Carrie claims that Isabel looked terrified and said someone’s name before she died. But that could be untrue.”

Laurel nodded. “Most of Carrie’s gossip is untrue. I’m sure this is too.”

The coroner’s van began to drive away, Isabel’s body packed in the back. Oliver kept his eyes on the van until it was out of sight, then brought his attention back to Felicity. She was watching him, eyes pleading for a chance to talk. To tell him what happened. He knew she was in study hall with Isabel. He knew she would have tried to help. And the look on her face told him she had.

 

* * *

 

Her cellphone rang. It was late, and only one person called her at night. She answered quickly. “Hey, Oliver.”

“Hey,” his voice said, all macho stoic man. “Why are you still up?”

Felicity rushed to the window and pulled the lacy curtains aside. Across the street he was sitting at his own window, waving. She waved back and chuckled. “Watching a classmate die in front of you isn’t exactly conducive to sleeping. And I keep going over the whole thing in my head. She was perfectly fine when she walked into study hall. She was perfectly fine for the first ten minutes and then all of a sudden she was gasping for air. I didn’t know she had asthma. But,” she stopped to take a deep breath, “that didn’t seem like asthma.”

She watched as Oliver shook his head. “She didn’t have asthma, Felicity.”

This fact sent her already racing mind into overdrive. What could have happened to her? “That’s weird. But it makes sense because whatever was happening to her was _not_ asthma. She looked so scared. Like it wasn’t her fault.” She kept her eyes on Oliver, reading his face even from the distance between them. He wasn’t really sad, but he wasn’t doing okay either. “I hate mysteries,” she whispered, trying to dismiss the whole day with a shrug, but it clung to her like the stink of cigars.

“...’cause they need to be solved,” Oliver recited with a chuckle.

“You’re damn right they do.”

They remained silent for a while, staring across the street at one another like they had done since they were kids. They didn’t need to speak, and in such a situation, speaking seemed inappropriate. They could say so much without words.

Felicity’s head began to lull, her need for sleep growing. But her mind raced, active with the process of dissecting the events of the day to pick out a cause of death. Some small piece of the puzzle that she was missing. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep,” she said.

“I can stay up with you until you do,” he said without hesitation.

She smiled. “That’s not necessary, Oliver.”

“But I want to,” he insisted, his gaze boring into hers to make his point.

“If you say so…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think!? Let us know in the comments! And don't forget to leave kudos!


End file.
